Bittersweet Memories
by StrangeAndInsane
Summary: Gowland one day receives a journal that was apparently written by him. However the cover seems worn out and the journal was apparently started ten years in the future! It shows all his regrets and ways to prevent them in his current time. Is it all a joke or was this given to him to prevent these regrets? AU Gowland/Alice


Gowland doesn't receive enough love. So here's a story revolving around Gowland! Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter and I hope you enjoy!

'_Thinking'_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

August 15th, 20XX

Early in the morning a wine red haired young man received a package in the mail. He quickly brought it up to his room. His emerald eyes sparkled behind his glasses in anticipation as he opened the package. When it was finally opened inside he found a worn out journal.

"A journal? Lame! Why would anyone send this to me?" He threw the journal on his table and then looked at the package's wrapping looking for the sender's name.

"Sender…Mary…Gowland? But…But that's me!" The young man shouted. He quickly got up from his sitting position on the floor and grabbed the journal from off the table. He opened the journal and out flew a letter. He sat on his bed, journal in his lap, and began to read the letter.

_**Gowland,**_

_**I'm sure getting this is quite a shock. This is the you of the future writing this letter. I hate to say this, but we regret many things in the future. I wish for you to change that. I know what you must be thinking; 'Is this a prank?' It is not a prank I can assure you of that. Everything written in the journal I sent you will happen to you in the coming days starting with today. In the journal I have also written of ways I would like you to change the outcomes of certain events.**_

_**Please, I'm begging you, take the advice I have given you in the journal…**_

_**Mary Gowland**_

He finished reading the letter and then looked at the journal. He opened it to today's date.

_August 15, 20XX_

_Today was the fourth day of my first year in high school. A new girl named Alice Liddell transfers into my class today. She seems a bit gloomy. Crysta and I invited her to hang out after school and she was actually really nice!_

*Do NOT invite Alice to come with you both after school today.

"Alice Liddell…Well I'll believe this if a girl by this name really does come to class today." Gowland said. He quickly stuffed the journal and letter into his backpack. He got his school uniform on and then left his home.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

When Gowland got to his class the whole class was in an uproar. He heard talk of a new student arriving.

"You think it'll be a guy or girl?"

"Are they a foreigner?"

"Why transfer to this school of all places? Is it for convenience or are they too stupid to get to enter somewhere else?"

Gowland took his seat behind a short blonde haired girl with green eyes. The girl turned around and started talking to him.

"Hey Gowland, do you want the new student to be a guy or girl?" She asked.

"She's gonna be a girl Crysta." Gowland said.

"A girl? What makes you so sure?" Crysta asked.

"Just a guess." Gowland said. The class door opened and in came in the teacher. The whole class began to quiet down. They all stood from their seats and bowed to the teacher.

"Good morning, sensei." The whole class said.

"Good morning, you may all sit down I have an announcement to make." The teacher said. Everyone took their seats, "We are going to have a transfer student joining us today. She just moved here from London, England. Please give a warm welcome to, **Alice Liddell**."

Gowland looked at the door to see a girl with dirty blonde hair and dull turquoise eyes enter the class. She walked up to the front of the class and bowed. She looked gloomy.

"Well she is half Japanese so she does know how to speak it." The teacher said, "Now where shall you sit…Ah! How about next to Gowland! Please raise your hand Gowland!" Gowland raised his hand and Alice made her way to the seat next to him.

'_So I guess that journal and letter are true…Now that I get a good look at her…she's kinda cute…'_ Gowland thought as he looked at Alice who stared straight ahead.

"Now we shall begin the lesson." The teacher said and started writing on the board.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

After school Crysta suggested something to Gowland.

"Hey Gowland! Let's invite Alice to hang out!" She said. Gowland remembered what he had read.

"Um, maybe she's busy today. We probably shouldn't." Gowland said.

"That's no way to make new friends! Now let's go!" Crysta said and dragged Gowland to Alice who was about to leave.

"Hey Alice! Want to come and hang out with us after school?" Crysta asked.

"Huh…me? Why?" She asked.

"We can get to know each other better! It'll be fun!" Crysta smiled.

"Well, I don't think…" Alice started.

"Please? We'd like to talk to you more! Besides you don't any friends right now right? Now's the time to make some!" Crysta said.

"Well I guess it'll be okay." Alice said. Crysta smiled.

"That's the spirit! Let's go you two!" Crysta said and led both Gowland and Alice outside.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Crysta had led them to a café where they got three parfaits and enjoyed a little chat.

"So, Alice, why did you move here?" Crysta asked.

"O-Oh, well my mother thought it would do me some good for a change of scenery." Alice said.

"Change of scenery? What was wrong with England? And why here for a change of scenery? I'm sure there were other better places." Crysta said.

"Well, I am part Japanese so this was the best option." Alice said, "How about you two, your names don't sound Japanese."

"Because we're not! We're actually cousins who came from the good ol' U.S.A!" Gowland said.

"U.S.A.? Why come to Japan?" Alice asked.

"Well, we learned Japanese as children and our parents wanted us to get better education. The schools in America are pretty terrible and the ones here are a lot better. Even if we do have to come here six days a week instead of five." Crysta said.

"I see." Alice said.

"So, Alice, what do ya like to do for fun?" Gowland asked.

"I like to play video games and draw I guess…" Alice said.

"Play video games? So do I! You should come to my house and I can show you all the games I have!" Gowland said.

"Trying to hit on her already?" Crysta teased.

"Pffft! I totally am!" Gowland said sarcastically. Alice laughed nervously.

"What were you friends like back in England Alice?" Crysta asked.

"Friends? They…ummm…had a lot in common with me!" Alice said hesitantly. Gowland found the hesitation to be quite strange, but brushed it off.

"OH! About you liking to draw, Alice, do you have any drawings you could show us?" Crysta asked.

"Not right now, but I can bring some tomorrow if you'd like." Alice said.

"Yeah, that'd be great." Gowland said, "Oh, it's about time we get going. We'll walk you home, Alice."

"Oh no! It's okay, I can get home myself, goodbye." Alice said and got up. She quickly left.

"She's nice!" Crysta said.

"Yeah." Gowland agreed. _'She seemed to have had a good time…a little strange behavior, but she seemed happy. Maybe it wasn't so bad she came after all?'_

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

The next day at school Alice was missing. Gowland found it a bit strange.

'_Is this the reason why he told me not to invite her? Did we scare her off?'_

After school Gowland rushed to his room and consulted his journal. He flipped the book open to today and read the entry.

_August 16, 20XX_

_Alice didn't show up today. I thought it was because we scared her, but she wouldn't just miss school for that right? _

*Since you checked this entry I guess you didn't listen?

_Turns out something bad happened._

_When she comes back the next day she pretended as if everything was all happy and life was good. I didn't say anything and played along._

*DO NOT pretend you don't realize what's wrong. Talk to her and get her to tell you what happened. Comfort her. She'll need it.

'_Something bad happened? I really wish I tried harder to convince Crysta not to invite her…' _Gowland thought as he closed the journal.


End file.
